The Legend of Gemini Guardians
by Sailor Silver Guardian
Summary: A story about the Silver Millenium and how the Sailor Soldiers become Scouts. We also learn more about Sailor Pluto and a legend associated to the Silver Millenium. NB - this story is told from the P.O.V of a made-up character


I was floating, lost, alone in space. Who am I? All I knew was that I had a mission. I had to find a certain person and then we had to restore…something. Why couldn't I remember anything? It was like everything was a dream. A black dream. I was alone in a starless part of the Universe, away from any living thing. How had I got here? Then I remembered.

My home had been destroyed. All of my friends killed along with my family and my students. I remember watching her as she lowered her staff which signalled the end of everything. More memories came flooding back. I was a Sailor Scout; Sailor Silver Guardian. To most, I was called Celeste, a friend of the royal family of the Silver Millennium. I was also the trainer of the Sailor Scouts. Even with my memories returned, there was one question that was still to be answered, how had I got here?

I remembered her face. My youngest pupil, Princess Hotaru otherwise known as Sailor Saturn, had attacked me and sent me to the farthest corner of the Universe. I had tried to stop her from lowering her Silence Glaive and destroying the whole Solar System. How was it then that I was still alive? Surely the blast of her power that had sent me here should have killed me? I needed to get back to the Moon and see if anyone was still alive but how much time had passed? There is no way of telling in the furthest reaches of the cosmos. I had to get back but I couldn't move. It was like there was nothing left of me to move. I couldn't sense my powers either. I sent out a silent plea to the vacuum of space around me hoping that someone of something would hear it.

I lay there, floating, thinking about the time when Queen Serenity bestowed upon the baby princesses their powers. At the time, they were all so small and fragile that it seemed as if their powers would overwhelm them, but they were the chosen ones. They had been chosen by their planets to wield the power. There was only one family missing that day, the royal family of Planet Saturn. I remember the other families saying that Saturn shouldn't be allowed anywhere near baby Princess Serena seeing as she would become the Soldier of Destruction. Queen Serenity didn't want to leave anyone out but there were so many who opposed the presence of Saturn that she had no choice. I can still remember the pained look in her eyes as she sent the message to the King and Queen of Saturn saying that their presence was not wanted at the Moon Palace.

Now I could feel something happening to my body, or what remained of it. It was as if it had gained its own gravity field and was pulling things towards it. I felt more substantial but still not whole. Instead of trying to figure out what was happening to my body, I tried to remember more of my life. The only people who didn't oppose Saturn's presence were the royal families of Mercury and Neptune, who believed that everyone should be treated equally. They were overruled however and the ceremony went ahead without Saturn being there. The ceremony was a stunning affair. I remember standing next to Queen Serenity's throne of glittering crystal, carrying a cushion on which held a tiny brooch for each princess. The brooches were the colour of each princess's planet on which was engraved the planet's symbol.

The royal families stood in a semi-circle around the throne in the order of the planets; Mercury first and Neptune last. Pluto wasn't there as her ceremony had to be held at the Space-Time Gate which the princess would forever be charged with guarding. Queen Serenity walked from princess to princess, stopping at each one to bestow their power. After she had finished I placed upon each baby princess her brooch that would help control their powers until they were old enough to be sent to the Moon for training. At the end of the ceremony, the throne room glittered and shined with the colours of each of the planets and everyone who was present cheered as the royal families walked gracefully out of the room.

There was definitely something happening. The area around me had become lighter and there were more stars present. It seemed as if the stars had heard my call and come to help me regain my body and powers. I could see the shape of my body starting to form and I could move my hands but only just. Obviously the process took more time than I had originally thought. I decided to return to my memories. That evening the Queens of Mercury and Neptune begged Queen Serenity to hold a private ceremony for Princess Saturn so that she may be the same as everyone else. The Queen agreed happily and asked if Princesses Amy and Michelle would be present even though they already had their powers. The ceremony was short and not as grand as the one for the other princesses. The Queen blessed Saturn with her powers and I gave to her her brooch. Unlike the other princesses however, as soon as the brooch was placed upon her, the mark of Saturn appeared on her forehead. At the same time, the symbols of Mercury and Neptune appeared on their respective princesses. Queen Serenity said it was a sign that great things were going to happen to the new sailor soldiers but she didn't know when. However, the look in the Queen's eyes told me that there was something else about Saturn that she wanted to keep secret and I knew better than to ask her.


End file.
